Crujiers: Los Heroes que vienen para Salvar el Dia
México |origen = Estados Unidos Perú |año_emision = 2016-2018 2018-2019 (LA) |duracion = 21 minutos y 30 segundos |episodios = 95 |fecha_grabacion = 31 de Abril de 2017-4 de Diciembre de 2018 }} Crujiers: Los Heroes que vienen para Salvar el Dia es una serie animada creada por la persona peruana Luis Leonardo Fernandez Mendez producido para Netflix y estrenado en latinoamerica en el canal de cartoon network el 13 de julio de 2018. thumb|309x309px|El Equipo Completo Reparto (Crujiers) (*) debut en la pelicula animada Personajes de otras series Canciones *"Cruji, Cruji, Cruji - Tema de apertura" **Interpretada por Luis Leonardo Suárez *"Tema de clausura" **Interpretada por Marc Winslow, Maggie Vera y Betzabé Jara Datos de Interes 'Numero 1' *Esta es una replica donde se maneja con la contraparte norte américa de Super Sentai, siendo asi rangers, villanos, zords, aliados, etcs. **Y apesar de eso, al ser una serie animada, Betzabé Jara y Luis Alfonso Mendoza por primera vez doblan a los heroes luego de haber doblado a unos villanos de ese entonces. **Erika Ugalde doblo después de los Crujiers como la Cruji Dorado en el cual en el 2019 en la contraparte norte américa de Go-Busters habia doblado ala Beast Morpher Ranger Amarillo lo que hace la unica vez en dobla algo oficial en vez de inventados. **a pesar de eso al ser una serie animada, se doblo en el mismo estudio donde hicieron con los Power Rangers, siendo asi en Dubbing House. **Aunque por descuidos razonables, Ricardo Méndez no iba a ser director para esta serie, luego en el 2019 ya no se encontraba interesado con la franquicia de los Power Rangers, a pesar de eso el director para este entonces fue por Arturo Cataño (quien fue la voz de Troy Burrows en Power Rangers: Megaforce). **Tambien al ser una serie animada esto seria la segunda vez que Edson Matus, Víctor Ugarte y Maggie Vera doblan a los Rangers del mismo color, como lo hicieron con las series de TV. **Es la unica vez (por el momento) de que Idzi Dutkiewicz doblo a un Héroe fuera de las series de TV. ***Sin embargo, Idzi ya antes doblo a un Héroe de TV, pero no los Power Rangers sino en Marvel Avengers en el que haci a Tony Star/Iron Man. *Es la primera serie animada en el que Juan Carlos Tinoco dobla tanto a un villano como los insertos. *Circe Luna y Hector Moreno son esposos en la vida real, al igual como sus personajes *En el episodio 1, Juan Filtron (Cruji Rojo) dice la frase "No importa si aquellos quieren gobernar la tierra, nos otros los detendremos" pero a partir del episodio 14 la frase fue cambiada como "los gobernadores quieren dominar la tierra pero los detendremos sin importar nada" y en la version original (en ingles) dice como "It does not matter if those who want to govern the earth, we will stop them". *Francisco Colmenero vuelve a doblar a Santa Claus (Papa Noel) quien ya lo habia doblado antes en dististas especiales de Navidad, para esta ocacion lo a doblado en las 2 partes del especial de Cruji-Navidad. **A pesar de que en la version original inglesa Santa es interpretado por un Joven-Adulto (Bobby Moynihan, la voz original de Hal en Natugato, Panda en Escandalosos y Luis en el reboot de Patoaventuras), pero debido a la apariencia del personaje en tener barba, cejas y pelo blanco se le considera en latinoamerica la voz de un anciano (Francisco Colmenero respectivamente). **Aunque de cierta manera, Ni Mario Castañeda (El Grinch del live action) ni Eugenio Derbez (El Grinch de la película animada) no pudieron retomar al personaje del Grinch, debido porque ya no trabaja en el estudio y se retiro en el 2017 el primero y por no estar disponible para el estudio el segundo, siendo para esta ocasión el personaje fue doblado por Ricardo Brust. *Algunas series animada en ser puestos en material de archivos de escenas de sus contrarios mundos (para los que no fueron doblados en Mexico) no hubo colaboracion para recuperar sus personajes entre aquellos son los siguentes. **Clarence, Steven Universe, Los Jovenes Titanes en accion y Bob Esponja eran doblados en Venezuela y Los Padrinos Magicos y el personaje Bob Esponja (a partir de la temporada 9) en Miami. *Aunque algunos de los actores de doblaje mexicanos, vuelven a doblar los personajes quienes fueron doblados en Venezuela y miami los cual habían doblado antes en algunas ocaciones, entre ellos son. **Eduardo Garza y Luis Daniel Ramírez retoman sus papeles de Bob Esponja y Patricio Estrella, quienes ya los habían doblado antes en los trailer en la película del 2004 (Bob Esponja: La Película). **Liliana Barba, Carlos Hernández y Yolanda Vidal retoman sus papeles de Timmy Turner, Cosmo y Wanda del primer crossover del 2004 (La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy) debido de que el dicho crossover se doblo en mexico y no se pudo contactar al reparto original para el doblaje de este mismo crossover desde entonces. **Ricardo Bautista, Miguel Ángel Ruiz, Maggie Vera, Emmanuel Bernal y Nallely Solís retoman sus papeles de los personajes principales (Robin, Chico Bestia, Starfire, Cyborg y Raven) en los trailers de Jovenes Titanes en accion: la Pelicula, el primero (Ricardo) lo doblo en el primer trailer mientras que los dos (Maggie y Emmanuel) en el segundo trailer y los dos ultimos (Miguel Ángel y Nallely) en los dos trailers, debido a que es una película de warner bros en doblarse de México y no en Venezuela. *En la pelicula animada se hizo el debut del nuevo armamento de batalla para Juan Filtrons y Stephanie Filtrons, lo cual fueron llamados como Modo Armadura Plateada luego en el episodio 89 en nombre de la transformación fue retraducido como Modo Prodigio Plateado, sin embargo en el episodio 92 se le tradujo de regreso como Modo Armadura Plateado debido por decisiones desconocidas. *Luis Alfonso Mendoza a dejado de doblar a Chris (Cruji Verde) hasta en el episodio 8, esto se debe porque tenia muchos proyectos de doblaje que el actor los solicitan, tiempo después Luis Alfonso vuelve a la serie pero ya no pudo retomar a su dicho personaje por ser remplazado desde el numero 9, aun asi el actor a retomado su papel de su personaje Bugs Bunny en el episodio 42, que también fue doblado del dicho actor. *Este fue el ultimo proyecto del estudio (The Dubbing House) por lo cual participan Emilio Treviño y Alfonso Ramírez, debido porque el primero a sido vetado en el estudio (por lo menos recupero algunos de sus respectivos personajes) y mientras que el segundo falleció el 18 de abril de 2019. *Algunos actores de doblaje mexicanos de las series animadas retomaron los papeles de sus respectivos personajes por lo cual ellos estuvieron vetados e inactivos con los otros estudios de doblaje en no continuar con el papel de sus personajes correspondientes. **Irwin Daayán retoma su papel del Pato Lucas (en su versión de New Looney Tunes), debido porque dejo de doblar al personaje por ultima vez en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga, ''por ser vetado por el estudio Grupo Macias y en IDF por lo cual en ya dicha serie antes el papel del personaje se le fue cedido por Igor Cruz y que el mismo personaje aparecería en ''Looney Tunes Cartoons estrenado en 2019 en estados unidos y se desconoce si la dicha voz actual (Igor Cruz) doblara al personaje en dicha serie. **debido que el reboot de Rocky y Bullwinkle (Las Aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle, version 2018) aun no fue estrenado en latinoamericano, por lo cual las voces de los dichos personajes en hacerlos en la pelicula de animacion (Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle, la Película) no vuelve hacer los personajes debido porque Jesús Barrero y Ricardo Hill (version de cine) no retomaron sus personajes, debido porque el primero falleció en febrero de 2016 y el segundo no lo iba a retomarlo debido porque no trabaja en Dubbing House mientras que Eduardo Garza y Juan Alfonso Carralero (version de VHS/TV) iban a retoman a sus respectivos personajes pero debido por decisiones del cliente no llegaron a retomarlos siendo remplazados por Xóchitl Ugarte (como Rocky) y Gustavo López (como Bullwinkle) quienes ya los habian doblado antes los personajes en el Re-doblaje de la serie original (version 1959), aunque Eduardo Garza si participa haciendo a Bob Esponja debido porque Luis Carreño (voz del personaje desde la segunda temporada) tampoco lo retoma, debido porque la serie se dobla en venezuela (y a partir de la temporada 9 en miami, solamente sus dialogos) y no en Mexico. ***Sin embargo, Kaihiamal Martinez (la voz del personaje del principio de la serie) tampoco lo pudo retomarlo, debido a los salarios de que antes fue vetado del estudio, siendo esta como en la película son las únicas decepciones del doblaje mexicano de que Kaihiamal no a retomado su personaje de ese entonces. **Antonio Gálvez retomo su papel del personaje Scooby-Doo (en su version de Ponte en onda Scooby Doo), debido porque dejo de doblarlo hasta en Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll ''y luego 3 años después en retomarlo al dicho personaje en el Crossover ''ScoobyNatural, ''porque la serie animada del 2015 era doblado en el estudio SDI media de Mexico y ya no como solia ser antes en Sensasiones Sonicas siendo esta (por el momento) la ultima vez que dobla al personaje, aunque Arturo Mercado sigue activo en el doblaje, no retoma a su personaje Shaggy Rogers (tambien de la misma version), aun que si participa en el proyecto como voces habituales, siendo remplazado por su hijo, quien ya lo habia doblado antes al personaje en sustitución de su padre en las dos peliculas Live-Accion (''Scooby-Doo, película del 2002 y en Scooby-Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos) ''tambien en ''Lego Dimensions ''y tambien en el dicho Crossover (''ScoobyNatural), ''luego de eso en la pelicula animada no retomaron a sus dichos personajes siendo sustituidos por los ya dichos en la serie animada del 2015 (Óscar Flores, como Scooby-Doo y Miguel Ángel Ruiz, como Shaggy Rogers). *Algunos de los actores de doblaje mexicanos no pudieron retomar a sus respectivos personajes, debido porque ellos fueron vetados por el estudio, siendo es el caso. **Debido a que la serie animada ''Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio fue cancelada esto se debe por la quiebra de la productora a cargo de la serie, "DNA Productions" en 2006, por lo cual la escena donde Juan, Pedro y Gina miran un episodio de la dicha serie fue por su respectivo diseño en 3D por lo que en general Isabel Martiñón e Irwin Daayán retomaron sus respectivos personajes en ese caso Carl Wheezer y Sheen Estevez, pero Diego Ángeles (segunda voz del Jimmy Neutrón a partir de la segunda temporada) no retoma a su respectivo personaje ni tampoco Eduardo Curiel (voz del personaje desde la pelicula animada del 2001) esto se debe porque ninguno de los dos no trabajan para Dubbing House siendo remplazados por Iván Bastidas, para los actores que doblan a los personajes (siendo Jimmy, Sheen y Carl) empieza con I''' ('I'ván, 'I'rwin e 'I'sabel respectivamente) ***Esta es la segunda vez en el que Iván Bastidas dobla a un personaje interpretado por Debi Derryberry, el primero fue Runt en Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones y en Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa ***Aunque Diego Ángeles si pudo retomar a su dicho personaje en la pelicula animada, pero en version 2D **A pesar de eso, Arturo Cataño y José Arenas aun sigan activos en el doblaje, tanto en esta misma serie como en la pelicula no pudieron retomar a Mordecai (de Un Show Mas) y Jake el Perro (de Hora de Aventura), siendo remplazados por Edson Matus y Tommy Rojas, el primero por remplazar el papel del personaje en los últimos episodios de la serie animada y también en ToonTubers y doblo al mismo personaje en el que hace un cameo como un azulejo en Hora de Aventura y el segundo porque lo remplazo el papel del personaje en Diamantes y limones y también en Nexo creativo donde el personaje hace un cameo como una transformación de Ben Tennyson '''Numero 2 *Los actores de doblan al equipo principal utilizaran tonos de voces distintos. **Para el protagonista principal (Juan Filtrons), Edson Matus utilizara un tono de voz parecido al que dobla con el personaje que tambien es el protagonista Flint Loco de la serie animada Lluvia de hamburguesas (debido a la personalidad del personaje es la de un chico genial y que le gusta pelear). **Para Pedro (Cruji Azul), Idzi Dutkiewicz utilizara un tono de voz parecida a la de Hit, el asesino legendario del universo 6 en el anime Dragon Ball Super (debido a la personalidad del personaje es la de un chico calmado y serio). **Para Gina (Cruji Amarilla), Betzabé Jara utilizara un tono de voz parecido a la de Ronnie Anne de la serie animada que habia dirigido The Loud House (debido a que la personalidad del personaje es la una chica ruda de accion). **Para Chris (Cruji Verde), Luis Alfonso Mendoza utilizara un tono de voz parecido al que doblaba a Gohan en la Fraquicia de Dragon Ball, pero a partir del episodio 9 dejara de doblar al personaje y se le fue remplazado por Víctor Ugarte que utilizara un tono de voz parecido a la de Bobbie Santiago tambien de The Loud House (debido a la personalidad del personaje es la de un chico tecnológico). **Para Emin (Cruji Rosa), Maggie Vera utilizara un tono de voz parecido al que dobla siempre a Fluttershy de la serie animada My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (debido a la personalidad del personaje es la de una chica dulce y amable con los demás). **Para Stephanie (Cruji Dorado), Erika Ugalde utilizara un tono de voz parecido al que haya doblado a Rosita Vanderquack en el reboot de Patoaventuras (debido a la personalidad del personaje es la de una chica despreocupada alegre del grupo). ***Aun asi, tanto la version original (Kate Micucci) como en español (Erika Ugalde), Stephanie comparte sus dos actrices con Rosita de diferentes formas de la que ambas son *Esto replica la forma de decir de los miembros de la contraparte japonesa de Power Rangers. SuperMegaforce, donde la serie de los Crujiers dicen Cruji Change (en ingles) cuando Los intergrantes se trasforman de manera similar a Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger donde ellos dicen Gokai Change apunto de transfomarse, en español para los Crujiers se le adapto como "Modo cambio de carta por" y para la Cruji Dorado como "Modo cambio de dorarta por" y el termino de la palabra "Cruji" no fue involucrado a la hora de decir desconsideradamente. **Sin embargo. los nombres de las series animadas (contando los de animes) de dejaron en su propio idioma original se debe al dado cuenta de los episodios en el cual fueron escucharon lo del principio de la grabación. *Los miembros dicen las frase de presentación entre ellos son. **Juan Filtrons (Cruji Rojo) en la versión original dice, "the element of Fire, Cruji Red" y en el doblaje dice la frase "el elemento del fuego, Cruji Rojo". **Pedro (Cruji Azul) en la versión original dice, "the element of Water, Cruji Blue" y en el doblaje dice la frase "el elemento del agua, Cruji Azul". **Gina (Cruji Amarilla) en la versión original dice, "the element of Thunder, Cruji Yellow" y en el doblaje dice la frase "el elemento de los rayos, Cruji Amarillo". **Chris (Cruji Verde) en la versión original dice, "the element for Lands and Rocks, Cruji Green" y en el doblaje dice la frase "el elemento de la tierra y rocas, Cruji Verde". **Emin (Cruji Rosa) en la versión original dice, "the element for love and flowers, Cruji Pink" y en el doblajedice la frase "el elemento de las flores y el amor, Cruji Rosa". **Stephanie (Cruji Dorado) en la versión original dice, "the element of Starning, Cruji Gold" y en el doblaje dice la frase "el elemento estrellante, Cruji Dorado". **y todo el equipo dicen, "We will defend the earth without caring about anything, because we are, Crujiers" y en el doblaje dicen, "Vamos a defender la tierra sin importar que nos pase, porque juntos somos los, Crujiers". Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Crossover